


these old stars are lovely (but not as lovely as you)

by ohmymaple71



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor thinks a lot, Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Riding, Sexual Poetry, Young Love, coran is having a good time, im trash dont look at me, this is before allura's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymaple71/pseuds/ohmymaple71
Summary: " Alfor does not believe he has ever see anything more beautiful in his, admittedly young, life.A dramatic statement, perhaps, yet one he has never seriously put the thought into before, not something he would apply to any of the sights he’s seen in his travels. Never something he’d meant as seriously as he did now; here, amid the gentle light of night and the ragged breaths emanating from both men.  "ORin which alfor and coran are young and in love and alfor thinks a lot while they spend the night





	

Alfor does not believe he has ever see anything more beautiful in his, admittedly young, life.

 

A dramatic statement, perhaps, yet one he has never seriously put the thought into before, not something he would apply to any of the sights he’s seen in his travels. Never something he’d meant as seriously as he did now; here, amid the gentle light of night and the ragged breaths emanating from both men. 

 

Never something he had felt with his whole heart until he had seen the ginger Altean, all that time ago, in the gardens of his home. Not something he had given value to until he’d felt that same pull, allowed many a class to slip by on tactical theory, all because he'd found it hard to look away from the boy across from him. 

 

All because of how breathtakingly beautiful he had found Coran, of how beautiful he still found him. Possibly, if he allowed his mind to not wax poetry, it also had something to do with that very same Coran moving so beautifully in his lap.

 

Yes, said the logical part of his mind, the one that held so little function at the moment, yes, it has definitely got something to do with how Coran was bouncing in his lap. With how he looked under the gentle light the stars gave them, hidden away for the night in a secluded clearing. How the usually neat hair had been tugged from its bond by Alfors’ tangling fingers, and how the telltale darkening of a flush could just be seen on pale skin, having bled from Coran’s cheeks to his shoulders and chest.

 

A groan escaped the royal, mingling with the gasps of the man above him, and his hand slid from the ginger’s hip to the gentle curve of his back, fingers splaying over the bump of his tailbone and pressing just so. Just enough for a high sound to escape Coran as he dropped down once more, angling himself to meet his lover’s lips as Alfor pushed up, a slim hand skittering from chest to shoulder as Alfor continued to rise up. 

 

It’s messy, of course, all swollen lips and awkward angles, and amid the puffs of escaped breath were mangled words, broken names and it was Coran who pulled back first, eyes soft in the dim light. Alfor loved those eyes, loved the gleam that came with an idea, and the colour that reminded him of summer blooms, and he especially loved how they looked like this; blown wide and glassy, and fixed on him as if he were the only thing on Altea.

 

He wanted to say something, tell the slighter man just how much he loved those eyes, but all that rose in his throat was a deep moan, and Coran responded with a puff of broken laughter and a hand in silver hair. Not quite pulling, but moving, and it was only when that hot mouth was on his neck that Alfor stopped thinking of eyes, and instead thought of words.

 

He didn’t have words, not now, not when Coran was like this, not when he was dropping down onto him as fast as he was now, not when he felt as if time had slowed to allow only them. But he wished he did. He wished he could take time in the blur of teeth and breath and noise to try and tell Coran just how beautiful he was. How his long hair framed his face so well when he left it loose, how his piercings looked so delicate, how they made the points of his ears all the more graceful. He wishes he could explain just how beautiful the lavender of his eyes were, but everything is too much and his thoughts are a blur, now, and the sound Coran is making by his ear is such a beautiful one that Alfor truly cannot help the tightening of his fingers on boney hips.

 

Alfor’s thoughts are a blur as he presses up, strains his hips and his back to press into Coran as much as he can, mouth pressing into a lightly freckled shoulder and biting and _oh._

 

There’s nothing more important on Alfor’s mind as he falls back than the words he wanted to form about the man collapsed on top of him, the ones he would assign to the sweet pants by his ear if his mind would only _slow down._

 

It takes some time for him to recover enough to realize that Coran has began to laugh, a soft, soothing sound and Alfor cannot help but smile at it. His hands slid from slim hips to a damp back, one continuing up to nestle lovingly amid messy orange locks. He does not think of how the mess between them will cool quickly, or of how the stream is only a few steps away. He does not think of the stars or the soft blanket beneath them, and how it’s begun to stick to his back and legs.

 

None of it really matters, not while they remain entangled for the moment, and simply breathe each other in, simply allow themselves to lay there, because all Alfor can think of is Coran.

 

He presses a kiss to the indents of his teeth on Coran’s shoulder, and finally a word allows itself to be spoken, a rough puff of breath across sweat damp skin carrying it out and into their world to swirl around in the atmosphere that only they knew.

 

_“Beautiful.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even started season 2 but i love coran a lot and i like alforan is a lot of different ways. this was what came to mind today.
> 
> say hey over on tumblr im at ladyymontilyet
> 
> shout out to iamalivenow for making me think of alforan and also for having made me cry today


End file.
